My Living Dream
by APiffany
Summary: He was real. Every touch, every whisper - that couldn't be a dream. She wasn't insane. Despite what everyone said, Damon was not just a childhood imaginary friend. Every moment they shared couldn't be a lie. It would break her heart. He was her blue-eyes protector. He was her Savior. And now, she need him more then ever. Elena & Damon, slightly AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own this plot. And if it has been thought of before me, well, respect to that writer, but I do not wish to infringe upon their rights either.

**_My Living Dream_**

Summary:  He was _real_. Despite what everyone said, Damon was not just a childhood imaginary friend. He was there for every scraped knee, for every tear, and he was her ultimate source of laughter. And now, she need him more then ever.

* * *

**_Prologue: _**

Fangs bared, the cruel man bit into her neck, ripping apart the flesh. Tears fell down her face, the pain was unbearable. But she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give this demon the satisfaction that he was torturing her.

She could feel the blood leaving her body, She was going faint. Her breathing became shallow, and everything began to blur. Where was her Savior? Why wasn't he here? He couldn't be just a figment of her imagination, he had to be real. He had saved her from so many things – why wasn't he hear now, for this one last time.

The monster released her imprisoned neck to take an animalistic breath. She could see her own blood running down his face, the veins around his eyes that looked as though they wanted to break free from his skin. He laughed and returned to his dinner, biting into the artery located in her throat. She gasped at the fresh, new pain, releasing a mangled sob.

_Please, please come,_ she thought.

- ~ MLD ~ -

He drove as fast as he could to the lavish mansion on the other side of town. The mansion of the monster. The beast who had kidnapped the one thing he loved the most.

Elena.

He let out a growl and slammed harder down on the break, willing his car to break the speedometer. He had promised her he would be there. _Promised._ And now he was breaking his word to her, to the small girl who cried when she scrapped her knee. To the confused pre-teen who refused to smile because she hated her braces. To the beautiful and elegant woman who he had given his soul, his world to since he laid eyes on her. She was in the arms of a monster, and it was all his fault.

He willed his car to drive faster.

_Please, please let there be enough time,_ he thought. _Let me save her._

* * *

**Hello everyone! thank you for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of, _My Living Dream! _This is my first story, so please read and review! Any comment or thought you have is much appreciated! I should have the _actual_ first chapter up in the next couple of days. And I have a question:**

**Which would you rather I do? Chronological order or flashbacks? **

**Each one will cause the story to flow differently, so I would like to hear your opinion! **

**I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing from you soon!**

**~Victoria **


	2. Chapter 1: Snot Bucket and Cow Turd

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own this plot. And if it has been thought of before me, well, respect to that writer, but I do not wish to infringe upon their rights either.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snot Bucket and Cow Turd**

_October 15th, 2000_

"Momma! Momma, help!" Elena cried, holding her knee. It was a beautiful autumn Sunday in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elena Gilbert was at the local park with her four year old brother, Jeremy, and her mother. She had attempted to jump off her swing set like the big girls always did, but she landed on her knee and scrapped it. It stung incredibly badly and caused her to cry.

"What seems to be the problem?" A soft voice said from above her. Elena didn't recognize the voice. It sound similar to her father's voice, but was much softer and smoother. The voiced seemed to belong to someone younger then her father. Who ever this strange man was, Elena liked the sound of him.

"I hurt my knee really badly and I want my Momma, sir," Elena whispered through her tears, looking up at the man. The first thing he saw was beautiful blue eyes. They were bright and lively and they intrigued Elena. The next thing she noticed was the pulsing, purple veins surrounding his eyes, and the menacing look they gave the handsome stranger. A terrified chill shocked Elena's system. She cried even louder for her mother. "Mommaaaaaaaa!" she screamed, wishing her mother could come and comfort her.

As quick as lightening, the man knelt down and covered the little girl's mouth. Damon was frustrated beyond comprehension. He hadn't had a chance to feed in over two weeks, and this bleeding little girl was doing his patience no favors. It was taking him every shred of will power in his body to not rip the tiny little head off of this girl. He hated children.

"Listen to me now, kid, and listen very closely," Damon stated sternly. He could feel the child tremble under his hand, could see the fearful tears running down this poor girl's face. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he took his hand off of the child's mouth. "What's your name, kid?" Damon asked the child, standing up.

"Momma said never to talk to strangers. Momma said it was bad. And Daddy said to always listen to Momma," the girl replied, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm not strange. So, name, please," Damon tiredly said. Why didn't he just leave and go feed? This child was none of his concern. Or, better yet, why didn't he just kill two birds with one stone and feed off of her? She smelt delightful enough.

"Yes you are! You're really strange! You have scary, veiny eyes! They're weird!" Elena replied, hoping to sound tough and like a big girl.

Damon rolled his eyes at the child and scoffed, "I'm not weird, you're weird, you snot bucket." Maturely, Damon stuck his tongue out at the girl and crossed his arms in defiance.

"I am not a snot bucket! You...you cow turd!" Elena yelled, stomping her foot, sending her pink tales flying. All of her fears were gone the moment she had to defend her honor against the strange man. Damon's face broke out into a shocked grin.

"Cow turd? My, my, young lady, what _language_! What would your mother say?" He mocked, raising an eyebrow. Elena recoiled in fear and her eyes widened.

"Nothing if she never found out," Elena said urgently. "Oh, please Mister, don't tell her. I got time out for calling Jeremy that!" Elena bite her lip at the memory. She hardly ever got time-out, so she had cried during that experience. She really didn't mean to call Jeremy a cow turd, he had just been bothering her. He stole her journal. Damon began to laugh.

"Who's Jeremy? A yucky boy at school?" Damon asked condescendingly. Elena didn't seem to catch on to his tone of voice.

"No, he's my brother," she whispered, ashamed. "I didn't mean it! Honest!" she defended herself urgently, begging the strange man to understand. He laughed. "Stop laughing at me! It's not nice, Mister!" she yelled, throwing a small rock at him. Damon quickly caught the pebble at stared at it, shocked and impressed at the young girl's guts.

"Kid, you did not just throw a pebble at me?" He asked, still too stunned at this girl's bluntness. She was not your average bratty child.

"I don't know what you talking about..." Elena mumbled, avoiding the man's bright blue eyes. "And stop calling me kid, I have a name."

Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes again. "Well, I asked what your name was before and you called me a cow turd and said my eyes were weird, if I do recall," he replied.

"And if _I _do recall, you're still a stranger, and I don't want a stranger to know who I am!" the girl mockingly sassed, her hands on her hips. Damon was taken aback by the fierce will of this little child. He could imagine the woman she would grow up to be, and he was genuinely terrified.

"Damon, my name's Damon. I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?" Damon asked, becoming oddly curious about this little girl. How old was she really?

"I'm Elena Glibert, sir," the girl whispered, sicking the ground by her feet.

"Well, Elena," Damon said, kneeling down again to her hight. "That's a very pretty name. How old are you?" he asked kindly. He liked this girl. She had spunk. That spunk saved her life.

"I'm six and almost a half, Mr. Damon," she replied, happily showing her age on her fingers.

"Well aren't you a big girl now?" Damon laughed. "Want to know how old I am?" he playfully asked, causing the six and a half year old to nod eagerly. "160 years old!"

"No you're not!" The girl gasped. "That's older then my Granddaddy Gilbert! I'm going to tell my Momma that you lied!" Elena warned, pointing her finger at the man.

"Then I'll tell her you called me a cow turd and threw a rock at me," Damon teased. Elena shook her head, immediately putting her accusatory finger back down by her side. "Speaking of which, where is your mom, Elena? You seem to have a pretty bad cut there," he said, indicating to her knee.

"Yeah it stings really badly," Elena said, suddenly reminded of her pain.

"Well, climb aboard the Damon ship, we're about to sail to your mom to get a band-aid," The man joked, bending down so the girl could climb on his back.

Elena cheered and climbed up Damon's back, sitting on his shoulders and holding onto his hair. "You know, Mr. Damon, I like you," Elena causally said. Damon smiled.

"Well you know, Miss Elena, I like you too. Even if you are just a little snot bucket," Damon jokingly replied, bouncing her on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Elena cried, bumping him on his head with her fist. Damon just laughed and continued walking. This little girl had won this vampire over, and Damon was perfectly alright with that.

* * *

**Alright! Here is the first chapter! I decided to go with the flashback method, starting with the first time Damon and Elena met! Sorry it took so long - it was difficult to decide how to continue. I wanted to jump right into the next chapter (now chapter 2) but you'll see a completely different Damon, so I felt this chapter was needed to show that he's still the lovable ass hole that we all adore. It just took me a little while to come to that conclustion. On the bright side, I have the next chapter half done, so that will probably be coming out later this week!**

**Well, as always, enjoy and please review! **

**~Victoria**


	3. Chapter 2: Birthdays and Brothers

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Only my plot. 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthdays and Brothers**

"Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, to you. Happy 18th birthday, dear Elena. Happy Birthday, to you." A soft and familiar voice whispered in her ear. Elena Gilbert stretched and rolled over to her side to stare at the man who quietly woke her up with song. It was the bright morning of her 18th birthday, and she smiled as the man placed a tiny black box on her pillow.

"Damon," she sighed, "you didn't have to get me anything."

The man shrugged and, smirking, said, "It's not everyday someone turns 18. It's a day to celebrate!" Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon, curious as to why he was acting so strangely. He was being much to nice. "What's with the face?" he laughed, hoping onto the bed, placing on arm behind his head.

"Where's my snarky Damon? This nice guy is scaring me," she said suspiciously.

Elena had known Damon for most of her life. He was there for her since she was a small child, helping her through any problem as she grew up. Of course, he was a pain in the ass, but there was some indescribable pull that she felt towards him. He made her feel safe and secure, even after she lost everything. But no one knew about him. He was her secret. No one knew about the tall and broad shouldered man with the piercing blue eyes and raven colored hair. No one knew about her personal savior, who never aged. He was hers, and hers alone.

Damon rolled his eyes and replied, "Change of pace. What, I can't be nice to you?"

"You can, but you never are. Hell, on my sixteenth birthday you yelled at me," she commented, sitting up and moving her hair to the side of her hair.

"You were being ridiculous. I had to knock sense into you," he rationalized, shrugging his shoulders.

"I was 16! I thought I was going insane!" She scoffed, , crossing her arms.

"You are insane. Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but it's the truth. But if you don't want your present, that's fine, I can leave." he challenged, picking up the small box and toying with it.

Elena plucked the box out of his hands and rolled her eyes. "Give me that," she said. "I told you not to buy me anything."

"And I didn't," he said in return. "I know, I made a promised, so don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" she asked, shocked.

"No," he rolled his eyes, taking back the small item. "I found it." Damon opened the box to revile a small, silver necklace, one that looked to be quiet old.

Elena silently stared at the necklace, too shocked for words. "Oh my god...it's beautiful," she whispered, taking it out of the box, examining it.

Damon smirked and shrugged again, replying, "It was my mothers. I found it about a year ago. I've been waiting to give it to you." He turned to face her, eyes burning with an unidentifiable emotion that sent chills up Elena's spine. She just stared, mouth agape, at the man before her. He was impossible to figure out.

"Help me?" Elena asked, gathering her hair and delicately handing him the necklace. Damon unclasped the chain and brought it around her neck as she turned around. She could feel his breath on her neck, creating goose bumps along her arms. He traced the length of her neck with his finger tips, slowly clasping the necklace and gingerly laying in down to rest on her shoulders. His fingers lingered, making Elena shiver.

"Anytime," he whispered sincerely.

Elena turned around, putting her hair back in place and let out a deep breath she never realized she was holding. Damon searched her face, looking as thought he was fighting the urge to say something.

"You know," Damon began, hesitantly, "Things are going to change around here," he warned seriously. "It would...comfort me to know that you were wearing that."

"Always," she promised, confused as to what he was saying.

"Good," he confirmed. He paused, as if listening to something far off. He smiled slightly, and said, "It looks as though my time is up. Happy birthday, Elena." Without another word, he disappeared, and, as if on cue, her family barged in the room.

"For she's the jolly good fellow! For she's the jolly good fellow! For she's the jolly good fellow! Which nobody can deny!" Her aunt and brother sang, carrying a try with a large assorted breakfast foods, complete with a lit candle in the center of an omelet.

"Happy birthday, Elena!" Her Aunt Jenna happily sang, pushing the tray in front of Elena. Elena smiled and thanked her aunt, tying back her hair. "You're 18! You're an adult! But no tattoos. Or piercings. And please, for the love of god, don't start smoking – "

"Jenna! Calm down, I just woke up," Elena laughed.

"I'm just trying to be the responsible guardian I'm supposed to be," she said, sitting down on the foot of Elena's bed, stealing a grape. "I suppose now I'm not _really_ your guardian anymore, but I still should remain to be the prime example for my nie –"

"Jenna, chill. Let the girl breath," Jeremy, Elena's brother, said, placing a hand on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna mumbled an apology while Elena laughed. "Happy Birthday, sis," Jeremy said.

"Thanks, Jer," Elena replied.

"A couple of announcements! First, Caroline is throwing you a party at the falls. You're required to be there, so no weaseling out of it," Jenna sternly said, popping the grape into her mouth. "Second, Bonnie called, you're meeting her at the Grill at one. And thirdly," Jenna paused, hesitant.

"What?" Elena asked, furrowing her brow with concern.

"There's a new neighbor next door. The Salvatores. It's a boy about your age and his uncle. Introduce yourself? Please? I'm terrible with people," Jenna begged.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Aunt Jenna, no problem," Elena shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't a huge ordeal. She loved meeting new people.

"Thanks," Jenna sheepishly said. "Alright, well – oh! Elena, what a lovely necklace!" Jenna said, admiring the pendant Damon had given her. "Where'd you get it?"

"Umm – Bonnie. She gave me her present yesterday," Elena lied. "I guess I fell asleep with it on."

"Huh, well, she has amazing taste. Looks vintage," Jenna commented. "Oh! Elena! I almost forgot! Make a wish!" Jenna pushed forward the omelet, now slightly covered in melted wax. Elena closed her eyes and pondered what she would wish for.

_I wish for an adventure. A fantastical, adventure, _she thought, blowing out the candle.

* * *

Damon quickly climbed out of Elena's window once he heard the approaching steps of her family. He would have happily stared there all day if he could, but he realized that Elena had other obligations. He rolled his eyes as he cut across her backyard. Of all the days in the year, this _would_ be the day when her psychotic friends forced her to a party. Elena hated parties, and they knew that.

_Some friends,_ Damon thought as he hoped over her fence into the neighbor's yard. Of course, if Elena was really being honest with herself, she'd see that, too. But then again, she hadn't shut out her emotions.

Once Damon reached the neighbor's back porch and patio, he stopped and stared up at the suburban house. _How quaint_, he thought. This was a very _normal_ and _human_ house to choose to live in. He wondered why they just didn't come to the boarding house, but then again, would Damon want to visit himself after fifteen years? Probably not.

It wouldn't be the best house warming in the world.

Damon checked the knob and, after realizing it was locked, kicked the back door open, shattering some of the glass. He hesitantly took a step forward and, after realizing there was no seal on the house, entered with a smirk on his face.

_Rooky move,_ Damon thought, laughing to himself.

He looked around the "cute" kitchen and noticed the perfectly placed pots and pans. Everything seemed to be clipped from _Mystic Falls Manor Monthly. _Damondecided to make himself at home, jumping up onto the counter and pulling out a soul food cook book from the shelf, opening it to a random page. He heard the quick approach of steps running down the stairs franticly.

_ Let the games begin,_ Damon thought, his smirk only growing.

"Hello, brother," Damon said, not glancing up from the dull and incorrect instructions.

"Damon," he brother whispered, stopping dead in his tracks. "How did you -"

"Get in?" Damon interrupted, flipping the page. "You really should've had Zach sign the deed instead of you, ya know. Make it safer." Damon looked up, pleased by the annoyance Stefan held in his jaw. "You might want to get the back door fixed, by the way," he said, gesturing towards the broken glass door. "Any old stranger can just walk on through."

"How did you find me?" Stefan worriedly asked. Damon snorted in amusement.

"A, you really _are_ predictable. B, I didn't have to find you. You came to me," Damon revealed, causing Stefan's brow to furrow in confusion. "I'm shocked, Stefy. You didn't want to come visit your big bro? You were raised better then that."

"You have to leave, now, Damon. And I don't just mean this house," Stefan demanded. "I'm done playing this sick game -"

At this point, Damon's anger caught ahold of him and, using his gifted speed, grabbed his brother by the thought and forced Stefan against the wall. "You think I've sat in this shit hole town for 15 years just to wait for you? Don't flatter yourself, Stefy" Damon sneered, banging Stefan's head against the wall.

"Fifteen years, brother?" Stefan coughed, struggling to find his voice. "You not one to become domesticated. Wouldn't the towns folk notice the problem with your appearance?"

Damon laughed menacingly, and pushed Stefan up higher on the wall. "Don't act like you're some 'big-shot,' Stefan," Damon hissed, tightening his grip on Stefan's thought. "We both know I'm stronger then you ever will be." Damon, getting bored with the game, dropped his brother and stepped back. "For once, I've hidden from the spot light. But, with your arrival, I think it's the perfect time to take center stage again, don't you?" Damon turned and began to head towards the back door, making his retreat. "This is my town, Stefan. And it will remain that way," he warned, disappearing on the spot, leaving Stefan cursing to himself, throwing a vase of flowers onto the floor in frustration.

* * *

Elena closed her door behind her and headed out towards her new neighbor's yard. After Jenna and Jeremy left her bedroom this morning, she took an hour to get showered, dressed, and ready for the three events planned for her today. First she had to deliver a cake and some wine to the "Salvatores," and then the was going to head over to the Grill early to meet Bonnie. She was trying to not think about Caroline. Or Caroline's party.

But there was more then an overly large birthday party that had Elena worried. She couldn't seem to shake Damon's words from earlier._ 'Things are going to change around here,' _he had said. She didn't understand what he was trying to say, but believed him none the less.

Damon always confused her. He was real, that much she could tell, but there were other aspects about him that just never seemed to fit. He never aged and seemed to permanently stay around 24. He looked exactly the same as he did when she first met Damon fourteen years ago. He also could just disappear at will and had a sixth sense of some sort and was able to tell when danger was near. Damon always seemed to avoid the subject, so getting answers from him was out of the question. While Elena was not a particularly religious person, the only thing that made sense to her was that he was some sort of guardian angle. But even that didn't seem likely.

Elena pushed her thoughts of Damon out of her mind when she reached the Salvatores' doorstep. She rung the bell and waited, wondering who this new family was. An uncle and his nephew? Maybe she and this new kid had more in common then just their age...

"Hello, can I help you?" a male voice said from the side of the house. Elena jumped, startled, and turn to the voice.

"Oh! Uh, hi, sorry, I'm looking for the Salvatores'?" She asked, her breath catching in her thought. The man before her was unmistakeably gorgeous. He had green/hazel eyes and honey colored hair. He was very well built and had a strong body. She had never seen a man this beautiful before.

"Well, you've found one. I'm Stefan, Zach's nephew," the man introduced, climbing up the porch stairs and grinning. So this was the boy who was supposedly the same age as her. Elena smiled.

"I'm Elena," she responded, shifting the food to one side of her body to shake her neighbor's hand. "I live next door."

"Nice to meet you, Elena," Stefan replied, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss. Elena blushed and let out a slight sigh, her heart racing. Who was this man?

"Well," she began, letting out a breathy laugh, "These are for you and your uncle," she said, gesturing to the cake and wine. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Stefan laughed and took the cake from her. "Here, let me help with those. Why don't you come inside?" he offered, opening the front door.

"Oh, that's alright," she declined. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Never," Stefan answered. "Besides, you can help with the eating of the cake," he joked. "I insist."

Elena shrugged and said, "Alright, if you're sure I won't disturb your unpacking." Stefan laughed.

"It's not like much was getting accomplished. After you," he gestured towards the door, bowing slightly. Elena laughed. He was charming.

She walked into the house and began to admire the lavish furniture that seemed to belong to a magazine. "Which way to the kitchen?" she asked, curious.

"Straight ahead, past the stairs, and to the right," Stefan offered, closing the front door. "You can just set the wine on the counter."

Elena walked through the spotless hallway, admiring the pictures of Stefan and another man. She assumed it was his uncle, Zach. Her previous neighbors, the Wesleys, had kept to themselves, so Elena had never been inside this house before. It was nice – far nicer then her's. The Salvatore house was picture perfect.

The first thing Elena noticed when she reached the kitchen was the broken patio door. It was off it's hinges and there was shattered glass thrown everywhere. In the sink was a broken flower vase, the roses bent and gloomy looking. She was shocked. It looked as though there was a fight of some sort.

"What happened in here?" She asked, placing the wine on the blue counter top.

"Oh, the movers," Stefan nonchalantly replied. "They broke the back door while trying to move the table in. I was fixing the door, actually, when you decided to stop by." Stefan shrugged, placing the store bought cake on the counter top and grabbing two plates from a cabinet, along with two forks and a knife from a drawer.

"You should talk to them about that," Elena suggested, worried. "It's a lot of damage. Everyone in Mystic Falls is pretty friendly, so I'm sure they'd be willing to pay for it."

"Oh, no, I 'don't want to be a bother,'" he replied, quoting her from earlier. "I'm fairly good with tools, so fixing it's not an issue." Stefan took the top off the cake and groaned in delight. "This looks delicious," he said, slicing two pieces and placing them on the plates.

"It's store bought," Elena admitted, laughing. "No one in my family can cook."

Stefan chuckled. "Perfect. Store bought's my favorite." Stefan stopped and stared at her curiously. "That's a lovely necklace there. Where did you happen to get it?" he nervously asked.

"Oh this," Elena said, grabbing the necklace Damon had given her earlier that day. "It was a gift from a friend. Today's my birthday." Shock filled Stefan's face.

"Well happy birthday then," he replied, curiosity still evident on his face.

"Thanks. Actually, there's this party tonight at the Falls...would you maybe want to come? It'd be a great chance to meet everyone," Elena asked hopefully. _And make the party much more bearable_, she thought to herself.

"Sure, I'd love to, Elena," Stefan replied, smiling. Shivers ran down Elena's spine at the sound of her name.

_ Maybe my birthday wish will come true after all,_ she thought, taking a bite of her cake and smiling. _Adventure, here I come_.

* * *

**Alright! Here is the second chapter! I hope this lives up to standards. I know not much happened, but it was an introduction chapter. Not much happens anyway. And I wanted there to be "Salvatore Family Time Bonding." **

**I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up. BUT here is a fun little thing for you in the meantime:**

**Everyone who reviews this chapter will receive a sneak peak of Chapter 3. And not just an "great chapter" small review. You have to answer these three questions to get the sneak peak (and it's a good 500 word sneak peak)**

**1) Critically and fan-girly, what did you think of this chapter and the characters? (I like constructive feedback)**

**2) What do you think will/ want to happen? (I like hearing your thoughts. I already have a clear idea of what will happen in later chapters, but I still like knowing what you all think)**

**3) Favorite character so far?**

**I look forward to reading to reading your reviews!**

**~Victoria**


	4. Chapter 3: Monsters and Mayhems

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Only my plot.**

******AN:** Important note at the bottom.** PLEASE **read.

* * *

******Chapter 3: Monsters and Mayhems **

Elena reluctantly arrived with Caroline to her birthday party. She had asked Caroline to just invite a few people – to make it a small event. As per usual, "small events" were not Caroline's style.

"Happy Birthday, Elena!" The crowd screamed as she walked closer to the fire pit. She laughed and politely smiled, wishing she could get this over with. She only had to stay two hours. She could do that, right? Smile and nod, laugh dishearteningly at the same boring party jokes her guests told. Eat, dance, drink. Two hours would go by quickly, wouldn't they?

Yet Elena had the terrible feeling they would be the longest two hours of her life.

"Hey Elena," Matt Donavan said from behind her. Elena spun around and greeted him with surprised and confused grin. "Happy Birthday. Hoorah to 18, right?" he attempted to joke, raising his solo cup half enthusiastic.

"Thanks, Matt," she sincerely said. "To being legal!"

She and Matt had dated for almost three years when Elena broke up with him. It was about a month after her 17th birthday. Things had...changed. Elena couldn't handle everything life had thrown at her then. Matt was the last thing on her mind, and he tried to fix everything. But there are things that can't be fixed. Elena learned that the hard way. On top of...everything, Elena had lost that funny feeling she got when she was around him when they first dated. It wasn't fair to string him along anymore. So she broke up with him, and he didn't take it very well. She lost one of her best friends. But him being here, tonight, seemed to Elena like a fresh start for the two. Elena smiled.

Matt smiled in return and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So, how have you been? It...it's been a while since we talked," he chatted, ignoring their own personal elephant in the room. "How're you dealing with...everything?"

Elena's jaw tightened, a habit she had picked up from Damon. "Uhm, good, we're all fine – Jeremy, Jenna, and I," she shrugged off, not wanting to get into this conversation with him.

"Oh! Well...good. Good. I just thought, with the anniversary of it all - "

"I'm fine Matt. Really," Elena interrupted, tapping her foot impatiently. She was not comfortable in this situation and she desperately wished for an excuse to leave.

Matt nodded. "I'm here if you need - "

"Elennnnaaaa!" Caroline called from the other side of the fire. She and Bonnie were waving Elena over with bright smiles on their face. Elena exhaled nervously.

"I have to go," Elena said apologetically, pointing over her shoulder to Caroline and Bonnie. Matt nodded sadly and shrugged his shoulders. Elena left him with one last smile and walked over to her friends, desperately trying not to run.

"That looked fun," Caroline commented, laughing. Bonnie looked at Caroline pointedly.

"Matt's been having a hard year, Car. Be nice," Bonnie scolded. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Yeck, he's acting like a sad puppy dog. It's pathetic. Elena's happy for the distraction, right?" the perky blonde asked, glancing up at Elena.

"It's...I feel bad," Elena admitted. Bonnie looked at her with pity while Caroline snorted.

"Don't. It's almost been a year. He needs to grow up," Caroline sassily said.

"Caroline - " Bonnie began.

"I need a drink," Elena sighed. Bonnie squirted Elena a beer from a keg and handed her the cup. Elena drank it greedily and reached out for a refill. "It's going to be a long night," she mumbled, while her friends stared at her apologetically. This wasn't how her birthday party was supposed to go.

"Oh god – Tyler and Vicki are here. I did _not_ invite them. Ugh, this is not a stoner party," Caroline huffed, crossing her arms childishly. "Why do stoners ruin everything? Aren't they supposed to be all relaxed and fun? That's _so_ not the case with those two." Elena glanced over by the edge of the Falls to see Tyler Lockwood and Matt's younger sister, Vicki, walking hip to hip, headed towards Elena, Caroline, Bonnie – and the keg.

"Leave 'em alone, Car. They'll probably just hook up in the woods and stay out of everyone's hair," Bonnie offered, playing devil's advocate.

"Hello, ladies," Tyler said as he approached them. "Happy Birthday to _you_, Elena." Tyler grabbed the keg spout and poured he and Vicki a drink. Elena forced herself to smile.

"Thanks," she replied. "Have fun."

"Oh, we _will_," Tyler winked while Vicki laughed. Caroline stuck out her tongue in disgust as they headed for the woods.

"Ew. Ew. Ew," She said, finishing her drink. "What a creep. I need another drink," she stood up, heading toward the keg.

"Caroline, that's already your second drink. Slow down," Bonnie advised. Caroline began to reply, causing the familiar bickering between the two while Elena searched the party. On the old Wickery Bridge, Elena spotted just who she was looking for.

"I'll be right back," she said to her friends, grabbing a second cup and heading towards the bridge, leaving her two friends to argue. She smiled as she approached the figure, glad to see him. Elena hopped he would come tonight.

"Hey, I brought you a drink," Elena said, causing Stefan to turn around. He smiled when he saw her, causing her grin to grow. He took the drink she offered, and she tucked her hair over one shoulder, leaning her back against the guard rail.

"Thanks," he replied, taking a sip. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," she laughed. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked coyly.

Stefan shrugged and turned to face the lake. "I like to think. And I don't really know anyone, and this bridge looked like a wonderful spot to reflect on how out of place you looked speaking to that blonde," he joked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Elena sighed. "You noticed that?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone here noticed that. Besides him, of course," he replied. Elena groaned.

"It's a long story," she cautiously said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Stefan assured, taking another sip.

"Well...it's complicated..." Elena fumbled, struggling to find the appropriate words to begin. "Matt and I have just known each other for a while and - "

"Hey, Elena," Her brother, Jeremy, called, running up to the two of them. "Have you seen Vicki? I invited her tonight and - "

"Jer," Elena started, staring at him apologetically. That explained why Tyler and Vicki were here tonight. Vicki was abusing Jeremy's kindness – again. "She went into the woods - "

"Thanks!" Jeremy interrupted, running off.

"Jeremy! Wait!" Elena shouted. He turned around, confused and shouted a 'what' back at his sister. "She was with Tyler..." Elena trailed off. Jeremy's face hardened and he just nodded simply, turning around and running towards the woods anyway. Elena sighed.

"What was that about? If you don't mind me asking?" Stefan wondered, coming to stand behind Elena.

"It's - "

"Complicated?" Stefan offered.

"She's used my brother for the better part of a year," Elena replied, running a hand through her hair. Stefan offered her his drink.

"Here. You seem to need this more then I do," he joked. Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine -" Elena began, before she was cut off by a scream. She knew that voice. It was Jeremy's voice. "Jeremy!" Elena called running back to the fire, Stefan at her heels.

"Help!" Jeremy called from the woods. He was running towards everyone, carrying a body. Vicki's body. "She needs help! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Vicki?" Matt shouted, running over to his sister. Matt picked up his sister and placed her on the ground, trying to stop the rush of blood from her neck and to not move her.

Elena starred at the scene, confused. Vicki's neck had been torn open. Elena thought she could see the bone, but she had to be hallucinating. Vicki was as white as a sheet, her skin stained red from the blood gushing out of her neck. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open, and Vicki let out an ear piercing scream. She shouted and withered.

"Vicki! Vicki, calm down, it's Matt!" Matt shouted over the scream. He attempted to hold down her flailing arms, but Vicki just let out a growl and tried to scratch his face. She continued to scream. The soft sound of sirens rang out in the distance. Kids started to run, scarred, and other's joined in on Vicki's screams.

Jeremy knelt down and began to whisper in Vicki's ear, trying to sooth her, but Vicki retaliated. She shoved him away, screaming, causing her wound to open more. Vicki wailed even louder. Jeremy crawled away, and Elena went to her brother.

"Jer," Elena whispered, kneeling down towards him. Jeremy grasped onto his sister and held her. Elena tried to calm him down. "It's going to be ok, Jer. She'll be ok."

"Tyler just..just _left_ her there, bl...blee...bl-bleeding.. It...it was...Elena, it was an...an animal attack," Jeremy stuttered, pulling away and grasping Elena's shoulders. Elena looked up at her brother. "It was an animal, Elena. There was an attack earlier today, too. Something's out there."

"Jeremy, it'll -" Elena was cut off by another of Vicki's screams. Her brother rushed to her side again, attempting to help Matt hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Elena's eyes travelled to a figure in the dark corner.

It was Stefan.

But he seemed distract and distant and his eyes...they were surrounded by prominent veins, making him appear...like a monster. Elena's breath caught in her through, which seemed to catch Stefan's attention. He caught her gaze and his eyes widened, horrified. Elena blinked, and he was gone. Completely. Elena stared at the spot he was last in, confused, while the paramedics sedated Vicki and placed her into an ambulance. Elena exhaled a breath she never knew she was holding.

It hadn't even been an hour into the night.

* * *

"Damon, how could you?" Stefan desperately demanded, storming into the boarding house. Damon looked up from his position on the foyer couch and stared a Stefan mockingly.

"Oh, I haven't a clue what your talking about, Stefan. I've just bee been sitting here, casually reading." Damon gestured to his book in his left hand, take a sip of his bourbon held in the other.

"She was an innocent girl and you – you almost _killed _her tonight," Stefan ragged.

Damon darkly chuckled. "_Almost_ killed her?" Damon asked rhetorically. "Damn, I should practice more. I had meant to suck every living fiber out of her. Shame," he shrugged, returning to his book. Stefan ran a hand though his hair, pulling at the strands in frustration.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Stefan desperately asked, begging for his brother to explain. "And the attack on the camper this afternoon? Damon, do you not see the danger you're getting us both into?" Stefan pleaded. All he wanted was peace. He was tired of running from his brother. He wish he could fix their situation, but he couldn't while Damon was continuously sabotaging their relationship.

"I don't understand, Stefy," Damon growled, flashing up from his seat on the couch to stand in front of his brother, menacingly. "I'm not a member of this town. You, however, are. The humans aren't that dumb, little brother. They'll put two and two together."

"I just want a normal life -" Stefan began.

"Well you can't have one!" Damon shouted. "You're not _normal_, Stefan. You're a bloodsucking, human eating, _monster_. And those pathetic blood-sacks will attempt to stake you in the heart the _second _you let your guard down."

"I know what this is about, Damon. Don't think I don't know why you're so _angry_ all the time," Stefan hissed, preaching to his older brother. "And I'm _sorry_. I had no choice. But that was over a hundred years ago -"

"Goddammit, Stefan!" Damon hollered, slamming his brother into the wall. "Don't you fucking dare. First you storm into _my _town, then you get on your high-fucking-horse and think you can read my mind -"

"I know you, Damon!" Stefan defended.

"- and you pretentiously act like you're the fucking Savior and Lord himself," Damon continued without missing a beat. "I'll do whatever I want to whomever I want. That's what I _do_. That's what _vampires_ do! And you should have learned that by now!" Damon's fangs protruded from his face, transforming it into the sinister creator he had never wanted to be.

"Not all of them. You should have learned _that_ by now, Damon." Stefan sadly turned away from his brother and flashed away, heading towards his house. Damon took a breath to steady himself, heading to his home bar to pour himself another drink.

* * *

When Damon climbed into Elena's house later that night, he groaned and surprised a silent sigh. He sat on her window sill and put his head in his hands. Why did he put himself in this situation? He could lose everything – he could lose Elena. He could lose the one thing he cared about the most in this world over a stupid, impulsive move to torment his brother. If only he had actually killed the Donavan girl – then he might be able to walk away clean and free. But there was a mortal mind still breathing who knew he was here and dangerous. The girl had to be disposed of. There was no other way out of this.

Elena stirred in her sleep and groaned. She must be having a bad nightmare. Damon flashed over to the sleeping beauty and gently caressed her face, brushing the loose strands of hair away. She would hate him if she ever knew. Her whole life would feel like some dirty game, and he wasn't willing to risk any of that. Damon swore under his breath. Why did Stefan even have to come back to Mystic Falls? And why was Elena spending time with him on the Wickey Bridge?

After he feed from the Donovan girl, he had saw her run over to his brother. They had _chatted_. They had _laughed. _Damon's jaw clenched in anger.

"Damon," Elena mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. "What are you - "

"I heard about the Donavan girl," he whispered, continuing to stroke her face, burning through her with his stare, making her heart flutter in that oh-so-familiar way. "I wanted to see how you were."

Elena sighed, pinching her eyes closed and furrowing her eyebrow in concern. "Apparently an animal attacked her. Damon, I...I don't...that didn't look like an animal attack to me." Damon clenched his jaw tighter. He was always surprised by how observant this girl was.

"What do you mean?" he asked through his teeth He glanced down and saw that she was still wearing the Vervain necklace. He sighed, both annoyed and proud. It was going to take a little more then a compulsion to lessen her worries.

"Vicki...she...she looked..._god_ she was so _pale."_ Elena recalled, horrified. "She wasn't breathing, and her neck – it looked like the veins were ripped out. And she couldn't stop screaming. She just screamed and screamed and panicked and tried to run whenever someone came close to her. She wouldn't even let Matt help her."

Damon remembered those screams. The memory of the girl's piercing wail made him flinch in remorse. But he didn't feel sorry for the Donavan girl – no, she was just a fresh dinner to him. He couldn't shake the guilt that had decided to rest on his shoulders about the fact that now Elena had to live with that same memory of the girl's cry.

"The animal might've lost control," he gently suggested, silently pleading for her to forgive him of the crime she knew nothing about. "He – it might not have meant to do all that damage. Maybe it was just...temporarily insane." Damon darkly chuckled, watching as Elena's face transformed into a look of disgust.

"Then it needs to be put down. Damon, what if – what – Jeremy was the one who found Vicki in the woods. What if...the animal had attacked him, too?" Elena, worried, looking up at the still took comfort in his words. He was the only person who could really calm her.

"Shh, 'Lena. Jeremy's fine," Damon reassured her, wiping a lose tears that fell from her eyes. He hated that he was the monster who caused her tears. I tore him to pieces.

"But what if - "

"If you sit here and worry about the 'what if's' of life, you'll drive yourself crazy.," he interrupted, seeing her nod her head. "He's safe. _You're_ safe. Go back to sleep. You've had a long day."

Elena snorted. "Oh, right, it's my birthday. What an event, huh?" Elena rolled over to her side facing Damon, sighing as she adjusted to he preferred position of sleep. Damon gently kissed her head and stood up to leave, when Elena grabbed his hand. "Stay the night? Please?" she pleaded, staring into his ice blue orbs.

Damon nodded slightly, smiling. "I haven't done this since you were a kid," he chuckled, settling into her bed, propping his head on his hand.

"It makes me feel safer. Silly, I know, but - "

"It's not in the slightest silly. Now rest, it's late." Damon sighed. Elena moved closer to him, leaning her forehead on his chest. Damon smiled at the lack of distance between them and wrapped his arms around Elena, sighing in contentment and utter bliss. "I'll always protect, Elena," he whispered, falling asleep next to her.

* * *

_What do you think? It took a while to write, so I hope you all like it! I know that some of you don't like when I use scenes from the show - but I change them and make them my own so they fit with the storyline. :)_

_**The next chapter is a flashback. **But I REALLY want to get more reviews before I post it __**I need **__**TEN reviews**__** before I will submit the next chapter early**____**.**_...it makes me sad about the number of them I got for the last chapter. Especially since I offered a** SNEAK PEAK. **I will offer another** SNEAK PEAK.** You have to **REVIEW** and answer these questions if you want it.

1) Opinion on the chapter?

2) Predictions?

3) Thoughts about the characters?

_Alright, well, that's all for now! Enjoy!_

_~Victoria_


	5. Chapter 4: Dates and Dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Elena, or Vampire Diaries. Just they plot! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dates and Dresses**

_May 2nd, 2009_

"Why are you all dolled up?" Damon asked from behind her. Elena jumped and spun around, a blush creeping up her teenage face. She was wearing a light pink, polka dotted dress and she had fashioned her hair into the side braid her mom taught her earlier in the week. Elena rarely wore dresses, preferring jeans and a t-shirt. At 14, she was still growing into her height, and felt awkward in anything outside her comfort zone.

"No...no reason," she mumbled turning back toward the mirror attempting to figure out how to apply her new mascara.

"You're a terrible liar," Damon replied, settling down on her bed. He watched as Elena unscrewed the tube and made a humous face in the mirror before she began to move the brush across her lashes. After poking herself in the eye for the fifth time, she gave up and began to apply blush to her checks. "Make up, too? What, are you going on a date or something?" Damon joked, picking up the book on her night stand. _Twilight_ by Stepheny Meyer. Damon snorted.

"Date! No, jeeze, no, never, not at all," Elena quickly stumbled, her blush burning brighter on her cheeks. Damon raised an eyebrow. "I would never go on a – ha, that's funny – a date – who would - "

"Who's the guy?" Damon interrupted, sitting up and starring at Elena through the mirror's reflection.

"No one!" Elena shouted, her heart racing. Damon would get mad if he found out she was going on a date. He would scare away her date somehow and lock her in her room. He still thought of her as that small six-year-old who needed his help.

"Oh no, no, no, Elena!" Damon laughed, hoping off the bed and rushing towards her. "You can't skirt around this – who. Is. He?" Damon enunciated, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning over the teenager. Elena quietly mumbled an answer. Damon smirked. "Sorry, didn't quiet catch that," he chuckled.

"Matt Donavan!" She admitted, squirming out of Damon's reach and out of the chair, running to the other side of the room. "And stop laughing at me," she exclaimed, throwing one of her pillows at Damon.

"Donavan? The blonde idiot who's on the football team?" Damon asked humorously. "He's the one who's got who looking like a clown?"

"Stop it!" Elena commanded, tears brimming her eyes. "He's a nice guy and his mom's driving us and his sister to see a movie - "

"His _mother_ is driving you?" Damon taunted, highly amused by the situation. "Oh, such a _romantic_ night, you, a horny Donavan, and his twelve year-old-sister-"

"Damon!" Elena pleaded, bitting her lip, willing her tears to not fall.

" - you could bring Jeremy. Make it a double. And then you can all skip into the sunset – as long as you didn't trip over your dress, Miss America - "

"Damon, please," Elena whispered, her tears finally running down her face. Damon's laughter died the minute he saw Elena's tears.

"Elena - " Damon began, regretting his teases and taunts.

"Just go!" Elena shouted, curling up on her bed, shaking with her sobs, her face buried in her pillow. Damon stared, paralyzed, by the young girl. Guilt rose in his chest.

"Hey," he whispered, kneeling on the floor and stocking Elena's hair. Her braid had fallen out. "Sshh, Elena, shoot, I'm sorry."

"I'm already nervous, and I don't know what I'm doing and...I just want him to like me..." Elena trailed off sadly.

"He will, 'Lena," Damon assured. "But he should like you for you. Not for the make up or the dress."

"Really?" Elena murmured, sitting up.

Damon nodded. "Of course. He'd be stupid not to," he said, cupping her face with his hands, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Let's get you out of this...costume, eh?" Damon smiled slightly as Elena nodded.

"It is really that bad?" Elena asked. Damon's reluctantly nodded and Elena spun around to look in the mirror. She was horrified by what she saw. "It looks like I'm burnt!" She gasped, embarrassed. Damon chuckled.

"That's putting it nicely," he joked, walking into the bathroom and wetting a washcloth. "Here," he said, tossing the rag to Elena. "Wash up. I'll find you something to wear."

Elena raised a confused eyebrow at him. "You have a sense of fashion?" she sceptically wondered.

"I do indeed, dear Elena. I have a knack, if you will, for figuring out what works well. Just look at me. I embody style," he boasted, ruffling through her closet.

"All you wear are black button downs," Elena pointed out.

"Exactly. It's classy," he shrugged, pulling out a garment. "Here, wear this." Damon pulled out a a-line, knee length, half sleeve, midnight blue dress and Elena's white ballet flats. Elena was shocked. She forgot she even had that dress. She grabbed the dress and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door.

"How's it look?" She asked, stepping out and twirling. She held her breath, waiting for Damon's answer.

"You look wonderful," Damon sincerely responded, a smile on his face and a glow in his eyes. "And I have proven my point. Take a look for yourself." He gestured to the mirror, stepping aside and allowing Elena to look at her self. His heart glowed as her face lite up.

"Oh, Damon. Thank you," she whispered. Elena turned around and hugged her best friend.

"Anytime, Snot Bucket," he smirked, earning a smack on the arm from Elena. "I believe your ride is here. Knock 'em dead." Elena nodded, grabbing her back and slipping into the shoes Damon picked out.

"Elena, Matt's here!" Her mother called up. Elena's heart raced. She quickly redid her braid and ran out the door.

"Be home by nine, young lady! Make sure he behaves himself," Damon laughed, slipping out of her window and landing in the tree outside her room. He had to leave as well. He had a date to secretly supervise.

* * *

**I'm sad. No reviews. I didn't reach then 10 that I wanted. :(**

**I really do like your feedback. Please tell me what you think. PRETTY PLEEEASEE?**

**As always, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**~Victoria**


End file.
